


Roses Are Red-- So Is Your Face...

by kitsunequeen



Series: Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the request: "What about a valentine ficlet where Stiles thinks it'd be a great idea to surprise Derek with flowers by filling the loft with them. Do romantic. Stiles' got this. Except when Derek gets home the overwhelming scent of all the different flowers completely incapacitates him. Keen werewolf senses and trying to romanticize your werewolf boyfriend do not mix."</p><p>------</p><p>  <em>Stiles is kind of excited, at first, when Derek takes a long time to get dressed. Or undressed, maybe; he’s not really sure. Still, when eight minutes pass, then ten, then fifteen, he starts to get a little worried.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Der?” he calls upstairs. “You okay up there?”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>No answer.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Derek?”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red-- So Is Your Face...

Stiles is the best boyfriend ever.

The king of romance.

He has  _got_  this.

The loft is filled with flowers of every kind, from gerbera daisies on the windowsill to alstroemerias on the table to casa blanca lilies in vases scattered around the room. Best of all, in Stiles’ humble opinion, is the trail of rose petals leading from the front door all the way up the stairs to their bedroom.  

Romance.  _King_.

He’s just finished setting the table when he hears the sound of a key in the lock. The door swings open to reveal Derek, looking exhausted. Other than that and his shirt being ripped up he seems alright, but Stiles kind of wants to smack him; he’d spent the whole day out with Scott trying to hunt down some out-of-control omega, and Valentine’s Day is not the time for rogue werewolf-tracking.

Still, Stiles smiles at him, just in time for Derek’s face to twist into a frown.

“What?” Stiles demands, rushing over. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” He runs his hands up Derek’s arms, checking for injuries that should be long healed by now. “I told Scott that you idiots should wait till tomorrow. I swear, if you die on Valentine’s Day I’m gonna be so pissed at you—”

“Stiles,” Derek says, grabbing his hands. He places them around his shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. “I’m fine. Just a long day.”

“Good,” Stiles says, then pulls back, sweeping Derek over with his eyes once more. “But what happened? You look like shit.”

“How romantic,” Derek deadpans. “We had to chase the guy through the preserve for like an hour, and he seriously did  _not_  want to go to Deaton’s. We got him down there eventually though, and Scott’s fine too. He’s off on his date with Kira now, and  _I_  get to be here with  _you_.”

“Lucky me then,” Stiles says, grabbing Derek’s hand and pulling him into the loft. “I can’t have some omega spending more time with my boyfriend than I am. I’ll get jealous.”

Derek rolls his eyes, smiling, and squeezes Stiles’ hand. “Just let me go get changed, and we’ll get tonight started.”

———

Stiles is kind of excited, at first, when Derek takes a long time to get dressed. Or undressed, maybe; he’s not really sure. Still, when eight minutes pass, then ten, then fifteen, he starts to get a little worried.

“Der?” he calls upstairs. “You okay up there?”

No answer.

“Derek?”

Nope.

Stiles takes the stairs two at a time, silently cursing himself because letting your tired, bloodied boyfriend go anywhere by himself is probably a terrible idea, and why doesn’t he  _think_  about things, and now he’s probably gonna have to haul two-hundred-something pounds of dead weight off to Deaton’s on Valentine’s day, and _wow_  they’re lucky Deaton doesn’t have a girlfriend and-

“ _Derek_?”

Derek, who’s now wearing an unbuttoned suit, is sitting on the edge of their bed, head in his hands. He’s breathing a little more shallowly than Stiles would like, but when he takes a step closer, Derek frees one hand and waves him off.

“I’m fine,” he says.

“You don’t look fine. Do I need to call Deaton? Or Scott? Or someone?”

“No,” Derek says, and it comes out as a moan, which yeah, okay,  _that’s_  not good.

“I’m calling,” Stiles insists, pulling his phone from his pocket.

“Don’t,” Derek groans, lifting his head. “I’m fine. It’s just… the flowers.”

“The flowers?” Stiles asks, confused. “Oh my god, did I buy some weird strain of wolfsbane or something? Oh  _god_ , I’m going to accidentally murder my boyfriend on Valentine’s Day. This is- this is bad. Derek, c’mere, let’s-”

“I’m fine,” Derek huffs, despite the way he’s rubbing his temples and taking measured breaths. “It’s not wolfsbane.”

“Then what is it?” Stiles asks, frowning.

“Just- you bought a lot of flowers. I’m really tired and my senses are already in overdrive from today and… they smell. It’s just really overpowering.”

“Oh thank god,” Stiles breathes. “So you’re not gonna die?”

“I don’t plan on it.”

“Good,” he says. “That would suck. We didn’t even get to have dinner yet.”

Derek starts a laugh that turns into another groan, and Stiles grabs his hand, pulling him off the bed.

“But I think we’re gonna have to go  _out_  for dinner,” Stiles adds. “This may not have been my best plan.”

“You think?”

“Hey! You’re the one who went and made himself vulnerable to the smell of  _roses_ ,” Stiles says. “Who could’ve expected that one? Wimp.”

Derek huffs a laugh, and Stiles smiles.

“See? I make everything better.”

They make it down the stairs and out the door, Stiles half-supporting Derek’s weight, and he slumps down against the wall in the hallway.

“Just give me a sec,” Derek says, taking in deep breaths of fresh air. Or at least as fresh as the air in an old building’s hallway can be. “And then we’ll go.”

“I’ll call Isaac later, get him to crack a few windows and clear the flowers out,” Stiles says. “I don’t think he’s got anything going on tonight.”

“Good,” Derek says, inhaling one more time and then pushing himself to his feet. “Maybe by tonight the bedroom will be clear enough for us to have a little fun.”

“You better hope so,” Stiles teases. “I’m not missing out on anything because you’ve got a little werewolf sinus issue.”

“Neither am I,” Derek says, starting down the hallway. “The sooner we get out of here, the better.”

“Awesome,” Stiles says, following him to the elevator. “Now we’ve just gotta find a place that’ll take us on Valentine’s without reservations.”

“I already made some,” Derek says. “I didn’t know you had dinner planned for tonight.”

“Well then I think this is shaping up to be a good day,” Stiles says, pecking Derek on the cheek. “And now I can forever tell the story of how my big bad werewolf boyfriend was incapacitated by a few rose pet-”

Derek doesn’t let him finish the thought, cutting him off by crashing their mouths together.

All in all? It turns out to be a pretty great Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Comments and kudos are always appreciated<3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at [stilesbansheequeen](http://stilesbansheequeen.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
